


Beach Bum

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shore Leave, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon falls asleep whilst sun-bathing his backside. Blake helps him relieve his discomfort in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Bum

**Author's Note:**

> Blakefancier and I played this in an RPG long ago. To save covering up Bf's current fandom interests on her dashboard with old B7, I'm going to post this without using the official coauthor format (and yes, I did discuss it with her, and got a thumbs up). I'll change it later, when Bf has added enough new stuff that it will be buried.

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Avon thought Blake's idea of 'shore' leave was a trifle too literal. Still, it was a change of pace. He lay nude on a deserted sandy strand, and read a light novel while listening to shore birds, becoming drowsier and drowsier in the heat until he fell asleep.

"Avon, how long have you been out here?" 

"Hmm?" Avon blinked and became aware that Blake was talking to him. He turned to look up and was startled by sudden pain. "Ah!"

"Good book?" Blake smiled. "You should have left your trousers on."

Avon twisted, but he couldn't get more than a glimpse of his back. The skin of his shoulders and back was tight and painful, but that was nothing to the condition of his arse and thighs, which felt flayed and fried. "What happened?" Avon decided against sitting up, and gingerly got to his hands and knees, pausing to wait for the pain to recede before moving again.

"Sun burn." Blake sounded oddly intense. Perhaps he'd been brooding, instead of enjoying the time away from the rebellion. "Didn't you put sunblock on yourself?"

"I wasn't expecting...ah...radiation burns at this distance from the primary." Avon considered his situation. "How bad is it? I could teleport up to the medical unit... but I'd rather not be laughed at by Vila and Cally. Even Gan might have a word to say, given time to think of one."

"It's bad. Very bad." Blake paused, then said, "Cally and I were examining some of the local flora this morning. She found a plant that might be useful on those burns. I think she called it an algae vera plant."

"Herbal medicine?" Avon lifted an eyebrow, and discovered that the white sand had reflected radiation onto his face as well. "Ah... well... it's worth a try." Deciding that remaining on the sand was too masochistic even for him, Avon gathered his feet under him, wincing, and got up slowly.

"It's worth a try." Blake looked around, made a satisfied-sounding noise, and walked over to a starfish-shaped bushy plant growing out of a large rock. He broke off a large 'leaf' and squeezed a viscous liquid from it onto his palm.

Avon hobbled with octagenarian speed and grace into the shade of the nearest tree, a fleshy-leafed thing loaded with what appeared to be purple grapes, and awaited Blake there. 

"Put the gel on your face." Blake handed Avon the leaf. "I'll start on your back." He dabbed his fingers in the gel and began spreading a thin layer over Avon's skin. "How does that feel?"

"Ahh! ... No, it's all right. It's just that it's cool." Avon spread the gel over his nose, forehead and cheeks. Blake spread gel over the parts Avon couldn't reach and the pain eased dramatically. "Oh, yes, that's much better... I regret having disrupted your holiday, Blake."

"That's all right. I must admit, I've been bored." Blake finished Avon's back and after a brief pause, began to rub the gel on his arsecheeks.

Involuntarily, Avon spread his legs slightly. He laughed. "It's a good thing Vila isn't here." 

"Why is that?" The holiday must have relaxed Blake slightly after all, since Blake was almost playful as he applied the stuff to Avon's arse, even sliding fingers between his cheeks, before moving on to his thighs. 

"Oh, I'd hate to disillusion him. He's quite sure that I'm not human." 

Blake laughed softly. "If he were here, I'm sure you would set him straight." Blake gave Avon a gentle pat on his arse, which he took as a signal that Blake was done. 

Before he could thank Blake for the medical assistance, he felt a decidedly non-medical touch of Blake's lips to the back of his neck. Avon turned, startled. From the look on Blake's face, it was obvious the kiss wasn't merely a light-hearted joke. "Well, now... and here I was beginning to think that you were superhuman."

Blake took a step back. "No, not superhuman. Not even close." He brushed his fingers against Avon's cheek. "How does it feel?"

"The gel appears to have a mild analgesic effect. -- Although I am still rather stiff...in one area at least." Avon smiled. "And that condition appears to be worsening."

Blake glanced down. "Yes, I can see that. Would you like me to help you?" He grasped Avon's cock in his hand and stroked it. "I could stop if you like?"

"No. Don't stop." Avon looked down at Blake's trousers. "It seems contagious. Shall I?" He laid one hand against Blake's belt buckle and waited.

"Please." Blake grinned, gave Avon's cock a squeeze, and kissed him.

"This is strictly therapeutic." Avon undid Blake's trousers and reached in. "After all, the whole... thrust of this holiday is to relieve stress." He drew Blake's cock out, and wrapped his hand around it. "It wouldn't do to return to the ship still knotted up with tension."

Blake gasped. "No, that would be unacceptable." He thrust into Avon's hand.

"I just knew...ahhh... you would agree with me." Avon pushed himself into Blake's grip. "After all... I am your right-hand man."

"Oh, yes." With his free hand, Blake grabbed Avon by the hair and pulled him forward for a kiss. His hips thrust quickly into Avon's grip.

Avon kissed back hungrily and pushed into Blake's hand. He formed a circle with his fingers and squeezed Blake's cock rhythmically. His other hand reached around to trace Blake's cleft, digging deeply into the cloth of Blake's trousers.

Blake moaned and released Avon's cock. "Do you want me?"

"Yes." Avon kissed Blake again. "Did Cally say..." He rubbed his thumb over Blake's damp cockhead. "... if that gel was safe for internal use?"

Panting, Blake replied, "Yes, it's perfectly safe." He kissed Avon hard. "How do you want me?"

Avon glanced at the leaf and stick-strewn, sandy ground. "It may not be romantic, but under the circumstances... on your hands and knees is probably best." He grinned. "I think we've got all the sand off my cock."

Blake grinned, pushed his trousers down around his ankles, then sank to his knees. He got into position and wiggled his arse.

"Once again, I am right behind you, Blake." Avon put more gel on his cock, and knelt.

"Good. That's where I like you, Avon." Blake looked over his shoulder and said softly, "Fuck me."

"I like you when you're earthy, Blake." Avon took the time to open Blake up properly, holding his lip between his teeth to maintain his self-control, as Blake responded to the added stimulation with moans and motion. "Oh, yes, I will fuck you." Avon lined up and pushed in. "AHH!"

Blake cried out and began to rock on Avon's cock. In a rough voice, he ordered, "Fuck me. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me."

Avon thrust, harder and faster than he had intended. Something in Blake's voice went straight to Avon's balls, completely by-passing his brain. "Oh, fuck, Yes!" Avon gripped Blake's hips and rode him hard.

"Yes. Avon, yes!" Blake rocked faster and harder, moaning continuously. "Touch my cock. Please!"

Avon shoved hard, then unclenched one hand from Blake's hip and grabbed Blake's cock. "Oh, yes..." He stroked Blake fast and furious. "You like that, don't you? You'd like to shove this fat cock up my arse, wouldn't you?"

Blake moaned, shoving back onto Avon's cock, then forward into his hand. "Yes! Fuck your... tight arse... hard." Blake cried out. "Oh, hell, Avon. That... that feels so good."

"It's..." Avon grunted and thrust. "about time..." He pumped Blake harder and rammed his cock in faster. "... you found out..." He jerked forward again."...Avon's gadget... always works!"

"I love... your gadget!" Blake thrust back hard and, with a loud inarticulate cry, came.

Avon yelled as Blake clamped down on his cock and a gush of hot wetness flowed over his hand. "OH, FUCK!" Avon lurched forward, grinding himself against Blake's arse, and then fell forward, panting. 

Blake lowered them both to the sandy ground and pillowed his head on his arms, turning to smile at Avon. "How does your sunburn feel?"

"Fine, up until you mentioned it." Avon began playing with Blake's hair. "A cool bath would be nice."

"Mmm. We could take a dip in the ocean. Then after, I could rub the algae vera on you again."

"The ocean...is rather large..." Avon sighed and pulled out of Blake. "And not noticeably equipped with floatation devices."

Blake looked over his shoulder, frowning. "And? Can't you swim?"

"I don't know. I've never tried." Avon raised his eyebrows. "It wasn't on the curriculum."

"Well, learning to swim in the ocean really isn't ideal. Perhaps we could wade up to our waists instead."

After a moment's hesitation during which Avon weighed the possibility of flat-sharks waiting to be stepped on versus the likelihood of returning to the ship reeking of sex and finding Vila smirking at the teleport console, he agreed. "Yes. Why not." Avon got up and winced as his sun-burnt skin stretched. "But after that, I do believe I shall cut my liberty short...for long enough to utilize a tissue regenerator at least."

Blake got to his feet, finished undressing, and held out his hand. "Shall we?"

After a brief pause, Avon accepted Blake's hand. Blake was being sentimental, but at the moment Avon decided he didn't mind. "Every day is a new adventure with you, Blake." He looked at the ocean.

"I try. You'll like this, I promise." Blake led Avon towards the water.

Avon hesitated when the water hit his ankles, wet sand sucking at his feet, but he went on again after the briefest of pauses. "It's warm..."

Blake tugged on Avon's hand and led him in up to his knees. "Yes, it's much nicer than cold water, isn't it?" 

"It's... different." Avon kept looking down. "I don't generally share my bath with fish." He gripped Blake's hand tighter as a cloud of small fish investigated his toes.

"Don't worry, none of them are dangerous." Blake kept walking until they were waist deep. He released Avon's hand and began splashing the water onto his chest and arms, rinsing away the sand.

"I seldom eat sea-food so perhaps they'll return the favour." Avon tentatively swirled the water around. It was thicker than bath-water, and the iodine-smell was somehow refreshing. After a moment he relaxed and began following Blake's example.

Blake reached out and ran a hand over his chest, tugging playfully at his hair. Well, Avon knew an invitation when one was extended. He stepped in close and kissed Blake. 

Placing his hands on Avon's hips, Blake deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue in Avon's mouth to tease Avon's tongue. Avon winced slightly as his hips were still tender, then ignored it and opened his mouth to Blake's kiss, tilting his head so their noses didn't bump.

Blake coaxed Avon's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it. He slid his right hand over to Avon's belly, circled his navel a few times, then moved upward to flick and pinch Avon's nipples.

Avon almost forgot that he didn't like water sports. He explored the width of Blake's shoulders, and the seal-sleekness of his chest. It had been far too long since he touched someone. He hadn't realized how much he missed that simple pleasure. 

Beautifully responsive, Blake arched into Avon's touch. He gently tugged on a nipple, then rubbed it with the pad of his thumb.

Avon murmured, "I'm quite beginning to enjoy ..." then he slipped on a large clamshell, falling over backwards with a huge splash. Blake stepped back, then he started to laugh. Avon floundered for a moment, then he got to his knees, bringing his head above the water. He shook the hair out of his eyes and coughed out a mouthful of salt water before lunging for Blake's knees.

Blake let out a yelp as he was pulled under the water. He came up sputtering and laughing weakly. "You bastard!"

"I like to keep a level playing field." Avon knelt practically in Blake's lap to kiss him. The water was buoying him up, reminiscent of free fall, but without the disagreeable effects on his stomach.

Blake pulled Avon against him and kissed him hard. "Hm, you taste salty."

"That's odd." Avon grinned. "I'm more often called 'tart'."

Blake licked Avon's mouth and smiled back. "Are you a tart?"

"At intervals. -- This may be one of them."

"I never would have guessed. How much of a tart?

Avon's grin widened.  "As Zen says, 'knowledge must be earned'."

"I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy earning this knowledge." Blake ran his fingers up Avon's sides. "It's a pity you're sunburnt. I'd enjoy fucking you on the sand."

Avon's breath caught as he thought about it. "Ah... it's a great pity one of us hadn't thought to bring a tissue regenerator." 

"Yes." Blake kissed Avon's ear and whispered, "I want to fuck you. Shove my cock up your arse and ride you hard. Feel you twist and thrust and squirm underneath me. Moaning and panting and crying out as I pleasure you."

Avon kissed Blake hard and pressed their bodies together. "Yes," he breathed. He dug his hands into Blake's sodden curls. "Tell me. Tell me what you'll do."

"Nothing complicated. I'll push you down on your back and tease you with my mouth and fingers. I'll play with your nipples, kiss your thighs, lick your cock and your hole, until you're hard and dripping. Then I'll tease you a little more because I want you to ask nicely." Blake nipped Avon's bottom lip. "I'll use my fingers to open you up slowly. I want you aching for my cock. Needing it to fill you, complete you."

Long before Blake finished talking, Avon was moaning and rubbing his erect cock against Blake, the motion oddly slowed by the water. "And I do... I mean... I will..." He bit at Blake's neck.

Blake chuckled softly. "You are quite the tart, aren't you?" He lowered his voice to a soft, seductive burr. "And shall I fuck you, then? Or shall I wait and tease you a little more? Turn you over on your belly, fuck you with my tongue while you rub up against the mattress. Making such a lovely mess."

"Ahh..." Avon gripped Blake's arse and began kneading as he thrust against Blake. "But can you...", Avon was panting now. "Hold out when I'm lying there... needing you...spread wide for you..."

Blake was breathing fast. "Oh, yes. I'm very good at waiting." Blake kissed him. "But you tempt me, badly. I'll have you spread your beautiful arsecheeks for me while I lick you." He rocked his hips. "Make you tell me how much you want my cock. My little tart." He said softly, "slut."

Avon sucked hard on the side of Blake's neck, thrusting hard, whilst a small compartment of his brain was attempting to calculate the buoyancy of the water, using the way his balls bobbed as a datum. "I don't want... to tell you..." His teeth grazed over Blake's skin. "Don't want to feed... your ego... but I'm so empty... it's... hard not to beg... not to plead with you..."

"Yes, beg for it. I want to hear you." Blake took a deep breath, as if fighting for control. He reached between them, grabbed Avon's cock and stroked him as quickly as he could. "I love listening to you. Especially when you come."

"Please... please, Roj. I need it so badly." Avon lowered his voice to his deepest, most seductive purr. "Give it to me." Avon's hand found Blake's cock and pumped it. "Oh, yes... now you're in me...ahhh... so big... filling me so full." He brought his other hand around to help the first one. "Give it to me, now, Roj."

Blake moaned harshly and squeezed Avon's cock, hard. "My tart. You're so hard for me, so tight and hot." He slid his free hand around to Avon's backside and nudged his hole.

The salty water stung as Avon shifted, opening his thighs. The slight pain excited him further. He wondered briefly if Blake enjoyed giving spankings... Avon's arse twitched at the thought of those broad fingers leaving red prints across his buttocks. Avon groaned and worked Blake's cock frantically, appeasing his hands whilst denying his arse. "I love it... you're so big in me, stretching me...grunting and sweating as you pound my arse, driving me down into the bed, shaking it until it feels...ohh... as if the ship was in battle."

"Beautiful. You're so beautiful." Blake kissed him, hips working frantically as he grew closer to orgasm. He shoved two fingers up Avon's arse and fucked him with them.

Avon's hands tightened and he bit down harder than he intended on Blake's shoulder as the fingers pushed into him along with a rush of warm water. It was as if a thousand men had come in him at once. His own orgasm struck, hot sperm immediately dissipated in the scarcely less warm ocean. He tasted salt as he yelled, but it was sweeter and richer than brine. He clung to Blake for support, feeling as if he could bonelessly drift away on the tide. "Sorry..." With his tongue he soothed the wound he had made.

It was very gratifying when Blake cried out, thrusting into Avon's hands. Avon wondered if it was the pain or the gentleness that had been the final impetus. Blake swallowed hard and put his arms around Avon. "It's all right."

Avon licked the still bleeding half circle once more. "The salt water must make it sting terribly. Come on." He braced himself and started to rise to his feet, tugging Blake up with him. "Now we really do need a tissue regenerator."

Blake slowly got to his feet. "It does sting a little. I hope you've had all your immunizations." He put his arm around Avon's waist and they made their way back to shore.

Avon grinned. "Yes, this Kerr has been asked if he's had his rabies' shot before." He stooped to pick up a particularly attractive seashell. "A souvenir."

Blake smiled and patted Avon's arse. "Very pretty. Now I had better get dressed before I'm as red as you are."

"After another dose of that gel, I believe I should get dressed as well. I left my clothes above the high tide line," Avon said.

"Go get your clothes and meet me back at mine. I'll help you put on more gel." Blake pulled away from Avon, and with one last grin, headed off in the direction of his clothes.

Avon found his clothes, and shook out several land-crabs who had taken up residence in his boots, then returned to the 'grape' tree.

Blake had just finished dressing when Avon appeared. He gave Avon a lingering look, then held up an algae vera leaf. "Let me start with your back. Turn around."

Avon draped his black leathers over a tree-branch and turned around. "I seem to be the start of a typical Delta joke... what's black and white and red all over."

"Ah, but who knew the punchline would be 'Kerr Avon'?" Blake squeezed the gel onto his fingers and began rubbing it onto Avon's back, starting with his shoulders and working down.

Avon relaxed as the gel soothed and absorbed into his skin. "I hope Vila never does."

"Not if he knows what's good for him." Blake kissed the back of Avon's neck while his fingers stroked the gel onto Avon's arse and thighs.

"Vila is a connoisseur of his personal safety." Avon moved slightly under Blake's caresses. "He seldom oversteps the line... but in this case, the temptation might be too great."

"It's not entirely his fault." Blake worked the gel into the cleft of Avon's arse. "You make one lose all sense."

"Ah..." Avon tilted his head slightly. "Do I? Should I work on that character fault, do you think?"

Blake leaned forward to whisper, "Oh, no. It's part of your charm."

"Good. I quite enjoy driving you mad, you know. Everyone needs a hobby."

Blake laughed softly."Yes, I'm going to quite enjoy driving you mad as well." He brushed Avon's hole with his fingers, then pulled away. "Get dressed."

Avon dressed, brushing sand and dried salt off as best he could. He picked up the seashell, and put on his teleport bracelet. "Back to the ship?" 

"One moment." Blake gave Avon a slow, lingering kiss. "Now we can go back to the ship."

"I'll meet you in the medical unit." Avon lightly touched Blake's shoulder. "We could help each other... again." He grinned.

"Meet me? Can't we go up together?"

Avon hesitated. "Well, if you don't mind taking the chance of Vila leaping to a correct conclusion, I don't mind."

Blake looked puzzled. "Why would Vila assume we had sex? And why would I mind if he did?"

"Body-language." Avon hesitated again, and then added, "And Jenna." Avon smiled. "Well, I'm ready if you are."

"Jenna?" Blake shook his head and brought the teleport bracelet up to his mouth. "Vila? Avon and I are ready for teleport." There was a slight tingle and the next thing Blake knew, they were on Liberator.

Avon blinked, suddenly blinded by the transition from dazzling sunlight to normal interior lighting. "You can go down now, Vila, if you like."

"Take sunscreen lotion with you. You don't want to burn." Blake made his way out of the teleport room. Once he was sure that he and Avon were out of range of Vila's hearing even if Vila hadn't leaped at the chance to go down to the planet, he looked at Avon. "Why would I mind if Jenna found out we had sex?"

"Jenna..." Avon paused. "Well, I've seen the way she looks at you. I... haven't exactly seen you encouraging her, but... well, a disgruntled pilot might not be in the rebellion's best interest."

"How does she look at me? And encouraging her to do what?"

"Ah... Jenna is... more than fond of you... and rather possessive. I had the general impression that she resents even our arguments as taking attention away from her. I assumed you were not reciprocating her interest in order to avoid favouritism, but today seems to have put paid to that hypothesis."

"Is she really?" Blake was silent, and he had on his 'contemplative' face. "I'm not sexually attracted to women. Jenna is a friend, a good friend. I assumed she knew my orientation. I never made any attempt to hide it." 

"I doubt anyone on the ship realizes that. We all just assumed you were being a paragon of virtue for your cause." Avon thought about it. "Well, whilst I would ordinarily argue that a person's sexuality is no one else's business, it might be best if Jenna was informed of your preferences gently, rather than chance her stumbling over the fact just before a space battle." 

"Hmm. Well, if what you say is true, then that conversation with Jenna is long overdue." There was a slight pause, then Blake shook his head. "Come on, let's get that sunburn taken care of."

"And your shoulder.-- I don't normally turn carnivorous, you should know." 

Blake grinned, "It's good to know I can drive you to cannibalism."

"You tasted much better than vitamin solution." Avon turned in at the medical unit.

"I should hope so." Blake stepped into the medical unit and picked up a tissue regenerator. "Undress."

Avon paused to lock the door. "I like the sound of that." He stripped unhurriedly and piled his clothes on a chair. "Where do you want me?"

Blake smiled, "For now, lean up against the examination table."

Avon murmured, "kinky," as he assumed the position of someone being frisked by security.

"Kinky? You have yet to see kinky." Blake ran the tissue regenerator over Avon's sunburn, giving his arse and thighs special attention.

"Oh, good, something to look forward to." Avon braced his arms on the table and tried not to let his knees shake. He was fairly thoroughly shagged out, but he was always capable of verbal sex.

Blake finished up with the regenerator and set it aside. He stroked Avon's arse. "Oh, yes. I wouldn't mind seeing this arse red for other reasons." He pressed his hand against Avon's left cheek.

"That can be arranged." Avon turned to face Blake and picked up the regenerator. "Off with the shirt."

"I hope you're going to take advantage of me." Blake slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off.

"At every conceivable opportunity." Avon ran a cleansing cloth over the bite-mark on Blake's shoulder, then used the regenerator, intently watching as the skin knit together.

Blake ran his hands through Avon's hair. "We forgot about the sunburn on your face." He kissed Avon. "Here, let me have the regenerator." He  took it from Avon's hand and ran it over the burns. He said softly. "Perfect."

"Thank you. You know, from all that salt and sand... I need a shower."

"So do I." Blake paused. "We could share."

"Yes. We could." Avon smiled. "Your cabin or mine?"

"Mine." Blake took Avon's hand and kissed him. "We're the only ones on the ship, don't bother dressing."

"That sounds efficient. You are a man after my own heart." 

"I do try." With a grin, Blake led Avon to his bedroom for a nice, long, shower.


End file.
